a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to automotive differential units having an adjustable differential carrier and bearing mounting assembly.
b) Description of Related Art
Differential units for automotive or similar uses are well-known in the prior art, and generally comprise a differential case rotatably mounted in a differential carrier by spaced bearing assemblies adapted to accurately center the differential case within the differential carrier and accurately position the ring gear relative to the drive pinion A problem has existed in such differential units with respect to the mounting of the bearings for the differential case or rotor so as to provide the desired amount of backlash between the pinion and ring gear of the differential gear assembly or to eliminate end play of the rotor. Proper engagement of the ring gear carried by the differential case with the driving pinion is necessary for proper operation, and subsequent wear of the gears or bearings will result in misadjustment of backlash, thereby requiring adjustment of the bearings. Generally, the prior art differential case bearings have been made adjustable by means of adjustment shims used to provide preload on the differential case bearings. In the use of such adjustment shims, it is often necessary to remove the differential case assembly to adjust backlash or bearing preload, which creates additional labor and adds cost to such an adjustment procedure.
There have been several attempts to provide differential units having adjustable bearing assemblies, but have heretofore been relatively complex. Such constructions have included various tools and gear assemblies to effect adjustment of a plurality of shims. Other constructions have been found to degrade the structural integrity and rigidity of the differential unit in association with the axles of the vehicle. It is generally necessary to provide adequate stiffness or rigidity for the bearing assemblies in the differential unit, especially under heavy load conditions.
Additionally, prior art bearing mounting assemblies which include an adjustment mechanism have generally resulted in a differential unit having increased costs associated with either the manufacture of the components or the assembly thereof